1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved hitch for selectively towing a pair of wheel supported implements, such as hay rakes tedders and the like, behind a towing vehicle in different relative positions of the pair of implements with respect to each other and with respect to the towing vehicle by operation of a power actuator which causes a shift in the relative positions without requiring that the implements be disconnected, repositioned and reconnected to the hitch.
2. Background of the Invention
The invention is an improvement upon the dual implement hitch disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,032, issued October 23, 1984.
The improved dual implement hitch of the present invention will perform the same functions described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,032, however, because of the changes which have been made, the present hitch is more economical to manufacture. Futhermore, the present hitch is power actuated so that an operator in the towing vehicle can cause a shift of the relative positions of the implements without leaving the towing vehicle.
The improved hitch of this invention, like my prior hitch, includes an arched longitudinal frame member having hitch means at its front end for pivotal connection to the drawbar of a tractor, or other towing vehicle, and a transverse frame member having ground support wheels at its opposite ends connected to the rear end of the elongated frame member. The arched longitudinal frame member permits a first implement to be pivotally connected to and towed under the longitudinal frame member by a short drawbar extending rearwardly from the front end of the hitch.
My improved hitch differs from my prior hitch disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,032 in that the transverse frame member is pivotally connected to the rear end of the longitudinal frame member and its ground support wheels are rotatably mounted on stub axles fixed to opposite ends of the transverse frame member.
The hitch disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,032, in contrast, has its transverse frame member fixed to the rear end of the longitudinal frame member and its ground support wheels are mounted on opposite ends of the transverse frame member for simulataneous dirigible movement relative to the transverse frame member.
Elimination of the dirigible wheels mounted at opposite ends of the transverse frame member and the required tie rod interconnecting same has in the present hitch reduced the number of costly parts required for the hitch, thereby, reducing the cost of manufacture while pivoting the transverse frame member to the rear end of the longitudinal frame member provides for angular adjustment of the transverse frame member relative to the longitudinal frame member. Changing the angular adjustment of the transverse frame means causes shifting of the rear end of the hitch to the right or left of a longitudinal center line extending through the towing vehicle and the pivotal connection between the hitch and the towing vehicle.
A power actuator connected between the rear end of the longitudinal frame member and the transverse frame member in my improved hitch provides for power adjustment of the angular position of the transverse frame member relative to the longitudinal frame member. The power actuator is preferably, but not limited to, a hydraulic piston and cylinder.
A short tow bar fixed to and extending rearwardly of the transverse frame member from a central position thereon provides means for the connection of the second implement of a pair of implements to the improved hitch.
The two implements, one connected to the front of the hitch under the longitudinal frame member, and the other connected to the rear of the transverse frame member, can be selectively towed in tandem, one directly behind the other in longitudinal alignment for transport along a road, or they may be towed with the rear implement offset laterally to the right or left of the front implement depending upon the angular adjustment of the transverse frame member relative to the longitudinal frame member.
When the implements connected to the hitch are, for example, a pair of similar side delivery rakes which deliver hay to the left, the two rakes will rake up and deliver two separate windrows when the rear rake is offset to the right of the front rake. If the hay in a cut field is light, it may be advantageous to rake up two swarths with the two rakes and to combine the output of the two rakes into one windrow. This can be done by offsetting the rear end of the hitch to the left so that the rear rake picks up the hay delivered by the front rake and combines it with the hay in the swarth over which the rear rake travels.